


The Radiation Kings!

by DeusVult



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comic, M/M, Slice of Life, This is a comic!!, ghoul boyfriends, its gonna have mostly ocs, its typical slice of life in the wastes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusVult/pseuds/DeusVult
Summary: “Did y'all know that underworld is an absolute pit to live in??? Did y’all know we have to take shifts sleeping in mattresses on the bathroom floor??? Huh?? Did you???Someday we’re gonna leave this shitty hole in the wall.We’ll live somewhere fun someday. Like Pittsburgh.”“Butler, were not moving to Pittsburgh.”





	The Radiation Kings!

**Author's Note:**

> If u have read my one {1} fallout 3 fic (pls don’t it’s bad and old) then ur familiar with molly. Her age frequently changes between 16-18. She won’t be a regular character but she will reappear on occasion.
> 
> This story is gonna take us to the Mojave and also the commonwealth!!


End file.
